


shattered and pulled apart

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Clones, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Aid, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gore, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I fuckin hope, Major Character Injury, Medical, Medical Procedures, Minor Character(s), No Anesthesia, Original Character-centric, Permanent Injury, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Surgery, Trauma, Whump, i care him, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Maul is not kind to his enemies. The damage is damn near fatal.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	shattered and pulled apart

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ warning !! ⚠️  
> this fic shows medical procedures, surgery preformed without anesthetic, and a _lot_ of blood and gore. please keep yourselves safe!!

"Ridge is down!" Update says into his comlink while Sparkplug and Fray continue to fire at their assailant. "Maul's advancing toward the main hangar!"

 _"You must seal the blast doors,"_ Rex responds crackily. _"Stop his advance!"_

Sparkplug and Fray's blasters are pulled from their hands by the powerful Force user. Fray runs for the end of the hall.

"Seal the blast door!" Update yells. "Now!" He continues to shoot as he backs away in the same direction as Fray.

Fray slams his fist on the button to shut the door. Update and Sparkplug scramble for the exit, jumping through the square hole as it shrinks, but is pulled back by what feels like something grabbing his wrist. He yelps as Maul drags it back through the door, dropping his gun on the ground with a shout. Sparkplug grabs his other hand and tries to pull him back, but his effort is fruitless; Update's right arm is forcefully separated from his shoulder by the hydraulic door as it shuts. He stumbles away, screaming, breaths shallow. Blood paints the side of his armor bright red, spurting in time with his heartbeat.

"Kriff," Sparkplug breathes, quickly moving to his other side and pressing his fist harshly into the wound. He can feel the way it shifts his brother's shoulder blade and collarbone. "We gotta get him to medical!" He shouts at Fray. "Grab his other side!"

Fray pulls Update's good arm around his own shoulders. "You're gonna be fine, vod," he says shakily. "Focus on me."

Update gasps for breath. "Hurts," is all he can manage to say. " _Hurts_."

"I know. I know. You're gonna be fine. Just stay with me, yeah?"

Update almost chokes on a sob. Sparkplug's glove is soaked through with blood and it's spreading down the sleeve of his blacks beneath his armor, but he doesn't let up. His other hand grasps his brother's remaining spaulder.

"You're gonna be fine," Fray insists. "You're gonna be fine. Stay with us; stay with _me_. Focus on my voice. Focus on the pain, if you have to. Just stay awake."

Update's feet are dragging behind him as his brothers finally get him to the medbay. His breaths are ragged and wheezing as he's brought to a cot and laid down.

"What the hell . . . " Patch quickly grabs a laser cauterizer from his kit and shoves Sparkplug out of the way to seal the major artery. Update cries out again, his back arching, and tries to wriggle away, but Patch puts a firm hand on his chest. "Hold him steady," he says to Fray and Sparkplug.

"Is he gonna-?"

"I don't karking _know_ , just don't let him move too much."

Patch works quickly to stop as much of the bleeding as he can with the small laser, then very quickly undoes his armor. "I need scissors. Gauze. Bacta. _Now_."

Sparkplug stands at Update's left shoulder and pins him down with both hands. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Just hang in there."

Update desperately clutches at Sparkplug's upper arm. "S-Spark-"

"I know. I know." He lifts one hand and gives his brother's a reassuring squeeze.

"Hold him _steady_ , Sparkplug."

Fray helps Patch cut Update's blacks away, pulling them back from the grisly wound. He tries not to look to closely at the torn muscle and flesh. It's still weeping blood and fluids he doesn't know (or _want_ to know) the names of. Patch does his best to clean it up, making it more uniform and ensuring that there's no debris that could cause infection. Then he smears bacta over it and Update's breathing slows a bit. His cries die down. "Fray, you can dress a wound, can't you?"

"Yes, sir." Fray takes the large patches of gauze and presses it against his brother's shoulder. "It's alright, vod. You're gonna be fine."

Sparkplug continues to cut and pull away Update's blacks so the bandage can be wrapped properly around his chest and back. His head lolls back when he's lifted for it to pass behind him. He wheezes with every shallow breath, and his eyes are rolling into his head when his helmet is removed.

"Hurts," he rasps. "Hurts."

"I know." Fray takes off his own helmet and offers a small smile. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Patch removes the armor from Update's arm and pulls off his blacks before inserting an IV into the bend of his elbow and hooking him up to a bag of blood for transfusion.

Sparkplug swallows, removing his own helmet, as well. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Patch nods. "He should be. We should get him into a new bed, though; this one's gonna need to be sterilized." He glances down at his hands as he pulls his gloves off. "We should wash our hands."

"Sir."

Sparkplug takes a bit longer, since his armor is painted with dried blood all the way down to his greaves. Fray and Patch get Update situated on a fresh, clean cot, elevate his feet, and toss a thick blanket over him. Patch busies himself with checking Update's vitals, and Fray, awkward in the sterile near-silence of the medical bay, sits beside his brother and holds his hand.

" . . . hurts," Update whines. "Hurts."

"It's okay, Up." Fray glances over at Patch. "Can you give him anything for the pain?"

"I'll get him on a morphine drip once he's stable," Patch says without looking up from adjusting the level of oxygen flowing through the cannula under Update's nose.

Sparkplug sits down on Update's other side. He puts his head in his hands. "Kriff," he sighs.

"Hey. He's gonna be fine."

"I know. Just . . . " He sighs again. "I couldn't help him."

"Couldn't help- Spark, you saved his _life_. You kept the bleeding under control while we got him here."

"Still." He looks at the now-bandaged wound on his brother's shoulder. "I couldn't even save _part_ of his arm."

"He'll get a new arm." Fray's voice is firm. "He's _alive_. That's what matters."

Update turns to Sparkplug as he regains control of his breathing. "Don't . . . Don't be sorry," he pants. He manages a weak chuckle through the pain. "Owe you one, Sparky."

Sparkplug almost smiles. "Shouldn't I owe you one? I mean . . . " He gestures to Update's shoulder.

Update really laughs at that, though it ends with a few harsh coughs. "Good point. Guess . . . we're even, then."

"Yeah." Sparkplug blinks back tears. "Guess we're even."


End file.
